The Sun And The Moon
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: "Elsa wanted to disappear. Here she was, the Queen of Arendelle, the Queen, yet she somehow couldn't speak to the waiter at a restaurant in her own kingdom." (One-Shot in which thepopcornpup makes a very brief return from the bottomless pit that is Newsies)


**Author's Note: Well, gee, Frozen fandom, it's been a while! Does anyone in this fandom still remember me? Will anyone read this?** **Is this story just me stalling on updating my Newsies multi-chapter due to horrendous writer's block?** **So many questions, so few answers...**

 **But, anyway, I relistened to "More Than Just The Spare" for the first time in months and I've been way too excited for the upcoming Broadway production, which resulted in this short, probably poorly written one-shot. Sooooo, yeah. I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. I tried writing a Heathers one-shot before this and if that doesn't show how my interests vary, I don't know what does.**

* * *

Elsa wanted to disappear.

Here she was, the Queen of Arendelle, the Queen, yet she somehow couldn't speak to the waiter at a restaurant in her own kingdom. Well, that's not entirely true. She could speak, but she couldn't form a whole, coherent sentence and she couldn't stop her palms from sweating and her hands from shaking as she did so. Not to mention, the table froze over. The waiter gave her the "stupid-freaky-ice-witch-can't-control-herself" look (a look that formed a horrid, sinking pit in Elsa's stomach) and told his manager that he couldn't serve that table.

"Wait, you can't do that!" Anna exclaimed. "You can't deny anyone in Arendelle service, let alone the Qu-"

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa interjected, her voice shaking. "Let's just eat at home."

"No, that's not okay!" Anna frowned, but Elsa gave her a look that said "please, I'm scared and ashamed, so let me go." And, even though it'd been years, the sisters could still somehow communicate through facial expressions alone, so the pair left, but not before Anna shot the waiter the dirtiest look she could muster.

So, Elsa had now retreated to her room, which had just barely begun thawing from the years of fear and anger, only to be frozen again because of one embarrassing evening. If she could have just formed words, like any other Queen.

Knock, knock.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, sounding nervous. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Elsa sighed, prompting Anna to let out an anxious breath.

Anna walked in and shivered immediately.

"Sorry about the weather in here," Elsa tried to smile, but couldn't bring herself to.

"Nah, it's refreshing!" Anna assured her, smiling easily. "Arendelle gets cold when it's not frozen over."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry for ruining the night. This was supposed to be a nice dinner between us, reuniting and such, but...I don't know what happened. I just couldn't...I don't know. It's stupid."

"Don't say that," Anna sat herself down next to Elsa. "That man was a major jerk! Plus, I don't care about the dinner. I just wanted to spend time with you. It doesn't matter where."

"Thanks," Elsa replied. After a brief silence, she sighed again. "How do you do it, Anna? I honestly envy your ability to talk to people, like a normal person."

"Are you kidding?" Anna laughed. "I envy you!"

Elsa looked up, her eyebrows shooting up. "What?"

"Well, duh!" Anna grinned. "I mean, look at you! Smart, sophisticated...I mean, you said it yourself, I'm normal. _You're_ extraordinary!"

"Oh please, Anna," Elsa rolled her eyes. "Thank you, but you're far from normal. You're extraordinary. You're so kind and bright. You're the sun, honestly."

"And, you're the moon," Anna replied. "They're both beautiful, but sometimes, the sun is too bright, and sometimes, the moon hides. So, we're both extraordinary, with our own flaws."

Elsa smiled now, wider than she had in long time. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," Anna joked. "When am I not?"

Elsa leaned her head on Anna's shoulder. "You think the moon could learn some of the sun's ways? Or, at least, be able to order food without freezing over the table?"

Anna took Elsa's hand, the former's warmth quickly talking over the latter's cold. "Someday. As long as the moon can give the sun a few lessons of her own." She smiled. "It'll take time, Elsa, but we'll get there. I promise."


End file.
